cazadores de daimon
by Hiro-No-Scarlet
Summary: natsu dragneel,un cazador en una de sus misiones se encuentra a una bella joven llamada lucy heartafilia pero no sabe que ella es un daimon. MAL SUMARY XD. 100% nalu, gruvia, jerza,gale , lami y mucho mas :D
1. prologo

**Cazadores de daimon **

Prologo:

En una ciudad llamada **Dakuraito**, existen varias organizaciones donde están los cazadores de **Daimon**. En este mundo hay diferentes daimon, los **Upir**,** Lykoi,** **súcubos** e **íncubus;** están organizaciones solo cazan a los seres que no cumplen las leyes que prometieron cada especie.

Algunos cazadores pueden ser daimon, pero en la mayoría hay **Anthropinos,** ellos son **Magoi**, pero en este mundo no todos los anthropinos tienen magia, solo algunos nacen con ella y solo los que tienen pueden ser cazadores, los que no la ocupan son normales y a ellos se les llama **Fara**.

**vocabulario:**

**dakuraito:** luces oscuras

**daimon**: seres sobrenaturales , existen los upir, lykoi, sucubus, incubus.

**upir**: vampiros

**lykoi**: lobos (hombres lobo)

**sucubos**: mujeres bellas que roban el alma

**incubos:** hombre que roban el alma

**anthropinos:** humanos

**magoi:** hechiceros (humanos con magia)

**fara:** humanos sin magia

espero que les llame la atención :D

review?

el capitulo 1: se llama la hija del conde y va tener nalu xD espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 1: la hija del conde

aqui esta el primer capitulo de cazadores de daimon , gracias a las personas que dijeron que era interesante c:, sin mas el capitulo 1 espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>***** (Cambio de escenas)<p>

Pov (punto de vista del personaje)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: la hija del conde<p>

En un bosque cerca de Dakuraito, se encontraba un joven peli rosado, al lado de un niño como de unos 9 años de cabello celeste; estaban terminando una misión sobre capturar a unos lykoi, el peli rosado estaba vestido con unos pantalones holgados negros, botas cafés, una musculosa negra un casco cubriendo uno de sus hombros ,con una bufanda blanca cubriendo su cuello y dos correas ,la primera cruzaba su pecho que sujetaba atrás dos espadas y la segunda en la cintura sosteniendo una pistola y en su pierna izquierda tenía una daga sujeta a la bota, el niño tenía unos pantalones cafés junto con unas botas del mismo color una polera verde musgo y en la espalda llevaba una mochila verde.

Natsu, no crees que ya es hora de volver ya terminamos el trabajo –dijo el peli celeste de ojos negros al muchacho de la bufanda que estaba agachado al frente amarrando a los lykoi.

Claro happy –dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa es chico ahora parado – vámonos ya llegaran los de la central y se llevaran a estos lykoi – dijo el chico que tenía un color de ojos verde musgo.

Aye- respondió sonriente el niño y siguió al joven y se fueron por el bosque.

En otra parte del bosque una chica rubia, de ojos cafés chocolates, vestida con una polera negra junto con una falda del mismo color, con unas botas negras altas y en la cintura llevaba un látigo, llevaba una cinta roja amarrada en su pelo, miraba hacia el frente buscando algo o alguien.

¿Donde estas? -dijo la hermosa joven gritándole a alguien –no dijiste que no nos separáramos, ¡ahora estoy perdida! Responde – siguió gritándole la chica a la nada esperando que alguien respondiera.

Si se enteran que me perdí después se burlaran de mi –pensó la chica- mejor me devuelvo donde están todos quizás este allá esperándome.

La joven siguió su rumbo en el bosque hasta que llego a un lago se sentó frente a él y empezó a mirar el agua. Escucho un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos y al girar vio dos figuras.

Natsu junto con happy que seguían caminando por el bosque.

Natsu sabes cerca de aquí hay un lago vamos a verlo dicen que tiene muy bonita vista- le dijo happy a su amigo

Está bien, pero no te tomes las cosa a la ligera después de todo este bosque habitan daimon – le dijo Natsu al niño.

Aye –dijo happy- pero contigo no es problema después de todo eres un magoi, además yo seré un niño pero recuerda que soy un lykoi también Natsu –dijo el niño contento.

Lose happy pero igual ,desde que te encontré cuando tenias solo 2 años eres mi única familia y solo te quiero proteger- le dijo el peli rosa al niño sonriéndole cariñosamente y posando su mano en el cabello del peli celeste .

Claro- respondió happy –vamos osino se va a oscurecer – dijo, se fueron caminando hacia el lago, cuando ya faltaban pocos metros escucharon a alguien hablar.

Suéltenme ¿qué te creen que hacen?- escucharon una voz femenina proveniente del lago.

Fueron corriendo y lo que se encontraron fue a una hermosa joven rubia, de tez blanca de hermosos ojos chocolate y labios color cereza. Un hombre alto y robusto de cabello negro, junto a uno más pequeño y flaco castaño tenían sujetada a la joven de los brazos.

**3 minutos antes de que Natsu y happy llegaran al lago.**

Las dos figuras se rebelaron y dejaron ver a un hombre alto que llevaba solo levaba unos pantalones holgados y botas negras y un castaño que traía pantalones cafés y botas negras.

Señorita que hace en este bosque está llena de daimon –le dijo el hombre robusto

Quiere acaso ser devorada por los lykoi o los upir- le dijo el castaño-No le tiene miedo a los súcubos e íncubos que andan por ahí-volvió a decir el más pequeño.

Porque les tendría que tener miedo si soy un daimon-pensó la chica y dijo- yo no les tengo miedo.

Enserió usted es una fara muy valiente -le dijo el robusto sonriendo maliciosamente.

Entonces venga con nosotros la ayudaremos-dijo el castaño, los dos se acercan a la joven y la agarran muy fuerte de las manos, ocultando sus malas intenciones.

Suéltenme ¿qué te creen que hacen?- dijo la joven rubia, y llegaron al frente de ellos un joven peli rosado y un niño de cabellera celeste.

**Actualmente**

Que creen que le hacen suéltenla –dijo Natsu mirando retadoramente a los hombres.

Natsu –dijo happy- ellos son lykoi –volvió a decir happy-ten cuidado.

Está bien happy- dijo el peli rosado, entonces los hombres soltaron a la joven y se empezaron a transformar en unas bestias grandes y peludas.

Ay –dijo la joven ya que la tiraron bruscamente –estos que se creen ya le daré su merecido –pensó la joven, se paro y les iba a atacar pero el chico peli rosado se adelanto saco dos dagas de plata y se las enterró en el pecho a los lykoi, estos cayeron al suelo sangrando.

Es un cazador-pensó la joven, pero alguien las saco de sus pensamientos.

Estas bien-le dijo el niño de peli celeste sonriendo.

Claro soy fuerte- dijo la joven

Pues si lo eres corre-le dijo Natsu a la joven tomándola de la mano y llevándosela, mientras corría – vamos happy –dijo el peli celeste a niño.

Aye- dijo el sonriendo y se fue junto con su amigo y la joven.

Ya más alejados del lago se pararon a descansar cerca de un árbol.

La joven miro su mano y se dio cuenta que aun seguían tomados de la mano y se sonrojo entonces muy avergonzada le dijo al peli rosa.

Disculpa p-ppuedes soltar mi mano por favor-le dijo.

**Natsu pov**

Nos detuvimos cerca de un árbol para poder descansar, entonces me gire para ver a la joven y era hermosa nunca había visto a alguien así, pero su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Disculpa p-ppuedes soltar mi mano por favor-me dijo avergonzada, entonces me di cuenta no la había soltado en ningún momento entonces sentí que mi cara ardía y le dije- c-claro –y la solté happy quien nos quedo mirando hizo una pequeña risita.

Se gussstran –nos dijo enrollando la lengua.

Claro que no recién nos conocemos- dijimos los dos al unisonó, happy siguió haciendo una risita, entonces pensé –recién nos conocemos no me podría gustar alguien que recién veo ni siquiera se su nombre, pero ella es muy bonita…. En qué piensas –me dije entonces de nuevo ella me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Disculpa cuál es tu nombre?-me dijo entonces me di cuenta que solo la arrastre sin preguntarle nada.

Natsu, Natsu dragneel-le dije sonriéndole.

**Pov normal**

Natsu, Natsu dragneel-le dijo el chico mostrándole una amplia sonrisa haciéndole ver sus dientes blancos.

Qué bonita sonrisa –pensó-pero en que estoy pensando pero el dijo después – el es happy mi compañero.

Aye –dijo el niño – ¿y tu cómo te llamas? -le dijo Natsu

Me llamo Lucy heartafilia un gusto -le dijo sonriendo mostrando su encantadora sonrisa.

Y que hace una fara en este bosque-le pregunto Natsu

Fara -pensó ella-de nuevo me confunden con un anthropino.

¿Disculpa pero parece que no saben quién soy? –le dijo ella los dos negaron con la cabeza.

Yo soy la hija del conde-dijo ella orgullosa

Eso quiere dd-decir –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- que tu eres…..

* * *

><p>bueno el primer capitulo acaba aquí espero que lo sigan leyendo y les quiero aclarar algunas cosas.<p>

* los daimon parecen humanos por eso es facil confundirlos ,solo los magoi mas avanzado pueden saber quien es humano o daimomn

* happy se cuenta de que eran lykoi pero eso no quiere decir que es un mago especializado sino que como happy era de la misma especie lo supo.

* * *

><p>aqui estan las fichas sobre natsu happy y lucy.<p>

nombre : natsu dragneel

edad: desconocida entre 18

especie : anthropino magoi

armas : 2 espadas ,una pistola , dagas y la magia pero solo la ocupa si es necesario

poder : magia de fuego

* * *

><p>nombre:happy<p>

edad:9

especie:lykoi

armas : una bajesta que siempre la tiene en su mochila

poder: velocidad extrema

* * *

><p>nombre: lucy heartafilia<p>

edad:entre 17 y 16

especie :hija de un conde (es una upir)

armas :su latigo, colnillos .

poder :puede controlar a la gente

* * *

><p>capitulo 2: especies de daimon ¿que son?<p>

¿natsu y happy se habran dado cuenta que lucy es un daimon?¿en el segundo capitulo apareceran mas personajes ?( sip xD?)

¿que hara natsu cuando descubra que es un daimon?¿ciento un conejo en una caja cuantas patas y orejas hay?

aqui esta el primer capitulo espero que les guste c: y gracias por comentar :D

review ?


	3. capitulo 2:especies de daimon ¿que son?

**_cambio de escena_**, cambio de escena

Pov (punto de vista del personaje)

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente<strong>

¿Disculpa pero parece que no saben quién soy?-le dijo ella, los dos negaron con la cabeza

Yo soy la hija del conde- dijo ella orgullosa

Eso quiere dd-decir- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-que tu eres….

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: especies de daimon ¿que son?<strong>

Eso quiere dd-decir- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-que tu eres millonaria

Ahh-dijo ella confundida-si soy millonaria pero eso no era-bufo con simpleza

Hey luigui –dijo Natsu- ¿qué hace una fara millonaria en un bosque donde hay daimon?

La indicada lo miro y pensó-acaso no se le ocurre.. Espera me dijo Luigi- Natsu –le dijo la chica rubia y empezó a levantar los dedos- uno, mi nombre no es Luigi es Lucy recién te lo dije –dijo un poco exaltada- dos no soy una fara entiendes –le dijo ella –claro luce –le dije sonriendo el chico-¿entonces si no eres fara debes ser una cazadora, de que organización eres?-le dijo el niño llamado happy.

Miren yo no soy de ninguna organización y además..- iba a completar con otra cosa pero se quedo callada.

Y además que Lucy-le dijo Natsu –yo soy una upir-dijo ella mirándolo decidida.

**_ cambio de escena_**

Una joven de pelo celeste ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos profundos como el mar estaba buscando a su amiga en el bosque que se había perdido hace unas horas, tenía puesto un vestido largo celeste con blanco y arriba una chaqueta que conminaba y unos botines celestes.

Lucy ¿donde estas? Juvia no puede volver sin ti-decía la peli azul que al parecer se llama juvia- Lucy prometiste que volveríamos juntas – seguía diciendo la joven.

**_ cambio de escena_**

Eres una upir –dijo el niño peli celeste- eres esos chupa-sangre que matan despiadadamente a la gente –el niño se veía un poco asustado.

Si, pero..–dijo ella, entonces agacho la cabeza porque se sentía mal que a todos los de su especie los tomaran como desalmados chupa-sangre – yo ,bueno la gente donde yo vivo no es así nosotros no matamos gente ni bebemos su sangre ,ni yo la he probado solo bebemos sangre de animales.

Está bien te creo, se ve que no eres mala –le dijo Natsu a Lucy mostrándole de nuevo su resplandeciente sonrisa.

Pero Natsu –reprocho happy-y si solo está mintiendo y después bebe nuestra sangre.

No es así – respondió –si tuviera esas intenciones ya lo hubiera hecho-le dijo la joven al niño –así que no te preocupes happy, yo nunca dañaría a un niño, me comprendes ahora –le dice Lucy haciéndole cariño en el pelo al niño.

Aye –responde el niño-¿pero que haces en el bosque entonces?

Entonces la rubia se acordó de algo y grito-Ahh lo olvide tengo que encontrarla, le hice la promesa de volver juntas, de seguro aun me busca.

¿Quién Lucy? Quien te busca es alguien malo- le pregunta el peli rosa

No, es que vine al bosque porque juvia lo quería conocer- dijo Lucy

¿Juvia?-pregunto happy- si ella es una upir igual que yo pero es muy tímida, además no le gusta estar sola.

Todavía me debe estar buscando por la promesa que le hice –siguió explicando a situación

¿Una promesa? -Dijo Natsu –le prometí que volveríamos juntas a donde vivimos, pero se me había olvidado y la iba a dejar sola soy la peor persona. Dijo arrodillándose en el piso.

No luce no eres mala persona –le dijo Natsu –cierto happy

Aye-dijo el niño

Gracias chicos-dijo la oji-chocolate

Bueno vallamos a buscarla, total nosotros ya no tenemos que hacer –respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.

**Lucy pov **

No creí que los cazadores fueran tan amables todos dicen que son crueles despiadados y matan a los daimon sin piedad, pero ellos dos parecen buenas personas, los mire y les dije-}¿porque me ayudan si soy un daimon, además ustedes nos cazan?.

Luce nosotros solo cazamos a los malos, los que nos dan en las misiones ,o son buscados por la ley ,además yo no juzgare a una persona sin antes conocerla –me dice Natsu sonriendo con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene .. Pero que digo, pero es tan atrayente no se algo me hace querer estar cerca de él.

Lucy -me dijo happy-los upir aparte de ser blancos y que cuando quieren beber sangre sus ojos cambian a rojo y que cada uno tiene un poder en especial, y se les puede matar con **pistolas ypeir **¿que mas son?-me dijo intrigado happy

¿Si luce que es un upir?-dijo Natsu entusiasmado por querer saber más de mi raza ya que eso es lo básico que saben las personas sobre los upir.

Bueno, los upir son unos daimon-les dije-son blancos, se confunden fácilmente con los fara, cuando estamos a la luz del sol nos debilita y no podemos ocupar nuestros poderes, si comemos ajo podremos usar nuestros poderes al sol pero eso es una gran reto ya que no nos gusta el olor, porque tenemos un olfato desarrollado, al igual que todos los otros sentidos; pero lo que no podemos soportar son las calabazas, ademar cada upir tiene uno o más de un poder, además en luna nueva nos da un deseo insaciable de beber sangre.

Wouuu –dijo happy-eso es increíble se parece mucho a mi raza-me miro contento

Eso es cierto happy-dijo Natsu feliz.

Pero que yo sepa los magoi solo son hechiceros que se especializan en una magia, ocupan armas y se vuelven más fuertes cuando hay luna menguante-dije

Y así es pero happy no es un magoi, el es un lykoi ¿cierto happy?-le dijo Natsu- aye –respondió happy.

¿Pero los cazadores no son solo magos?-les pregunte-no luce también hay daimon en las organizaciones, que son cazadores-me dijo Natsu

¿No sabias eso Lucy?- me pregunto happy –no no conocía esa ley, pero dime happy en que nos parecemos.

Me miro y me dijo-no tenemos la tez tan blanca como ustedes y algunos son morenos, pero también se nos confunde con la fara, a nosotros no nos debilita la luz a menos que sean rayos de plata que son una luz que tienen las linternas de los cazadores, no nos hace mal nada pero también tenemos todos los sentidos muy desarrollados, algunos sonidos fuertes o olores nos molestan, además también cada lykoi puede tener uno o más poderes, además en luna llena nos dan deseo de cazar.

Ahh –le dije-si algunas cosas se parecen happy –le sonreí

Nee luce-me dijo Natsu -cuál es tu poder el mío es controlar el fuego-me dijo sonriendo, sentí mi cara caliente creo que me puse roja solo por ver su sonrisa.. Quizás puede que él me...No eso es imposible no me puede estar pasando eso... Pero el es tan atrayente.

Happy me vio y se dio cuenta y se acerco y me dijo en la oreja –te gusstra.

No es verdad –dije y Natsu me miro confundido.

**Natsu pov**

Estaba escuchando la explicación de happy, pero estaba más concentrado en como Lucy miraba a happy intrigada con su explicación, entonces happy termino de explicar y Lucy dijo- Ahh, si algunas cosas se parecen happy –y sonrió.

De nuevo esa sonrisa tan hermosa de ella me gusta su sonrisa, pero que digo desde cuando me gustan las sonrisas –no son las sonrisas es ella -me dijo mi conciencia –sacudí mi cabeza pero en que estoy pensando.

Nee luce-le dije -cuál es tu poder el mío es controlar el fuego-le sonreí, vi que se volvió, happy se acerco a ella y le dijo algo al oído.

Entonces ella se giro y dijo -no es verdad-la mire confundido mientras happy reía y dije.

Sabes se está oscureciendo-dije –deberíamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche –entonces happy dijo –tienes razón Natsu, lucy tu amiga juvia te debe estar buscando pero también debe haber buscado un refugio así que no te preocupes, mañana la encontraremos-entonces Lucy se agacho a su altura y lo abrazo y le dijo-gracias happy eres un niño muy amable.

Sentí algo en mi pecho pero no le tome importancia, seguimos caminando unos minutos y encontramos una cueva entonces nos acomodamos happy de su mochila saco unas mantas y las puso en el suelo para abrigarnos, yo fui a buscar leña y después llegue y con mi magia prendí la fogata.

**Pov happy **

Coloque las mantas en el piso y otras para cubrirnos Lucy me ayudaba a ponerlas Natsu fue a buscar leña y cuando volvió prendió la fogata nos acomodamos para dormir, Lucy primero después yo y al lado mio Natsu. Se hiso de noche entonces aun no tenia sueño entonces le pregunte a Lucy lo que no le respondió a Natsu por contestarme a mí.

¿Lucy que poder tienes?- le dije entonces ella me respondió-yo puedo controlar a la gente, si los muerdo, o con mis ojos ,o...-pero lucy se quedo callada y miro a natsu un poco avergonzada.

¿O? –dijo Natsu-entonces ella respondió -si hay una muestra de cariño como los besos o algo más fuerte.

Ahh-respondimos Natsu y yo al mismo tiempo.

¿Y tu amiga?- le pregunte-bueno ella tienes más de un poder, pero yo solo conozco uno y es que con sus ojos siente si eres lykoi, upir, súcubos, incubus, magoi o fara, los otros no lose muy bien pero sé que la protegen.

**Fin pov happy**

_**cambio de escena**_

Juvia no ha encontrado a Lucy todavía y falta poco para que se haga de noche mejor que juvia busque un lugar donde dormir-decía animándose la peli azul

Entonces se escucharon unos ruidos y tres personas aparecieron, eran tres albinos, un hombre grande y robusto que vestía unos pantalones cafés unas botas y una chaqueta blanca con una polera que decía "tienes que ser hombre", una muchacha de cabellera largo y ojos azules era muy hermosa y llevaba un vestido rosado, con unos tacones del mismo color y la que parecía la menor tenía el pelo corto ojos celestes llevaba unos pantalones azules una botas negra y un poleron celeste.

Quienes son ustedes juvia no los conoce-dijo un poco asustada juvia

Sabes no deberías estar a estas horas por aquí-dijo la albina de pelo corto

No es de hombres andar solo en la noche –dijo el hombre del grupo-elfni-chan eso no se le dice a una dama –le retaba la albina de pelo corto-pero lissana dijo –el joven

Mira-Nee que debemos hacer – le dijo la joven que responde al nombre de lissana

Sabes- le dijo la albina de pelo largo a juvia-no deberías andar de noche en el bosque hay daimon y además hoy es luna creciente, sabes que hoy los súcubos e incubus salen a robarles las almas a los hombres y a las mujeres.

Juvia No lo sabía-dijo la peli azul, entonces sintió algo con los ojos y miro a los albinos, el hombre era un lykoi, la joven se pelo corto una magoi ,se dio cuenta que la albina de pelo largo era un…juvia le dijo –tuu eerees u-unna s-ssucubos-entonces juvia sintió temor y se fue corriendo.

No es de hombres salir corriendo- dijo el albino

Elfman –le dijo la albina de pelo largo con un tono severo-se fue lissana y yo que la quería proteger de los incubus que andan cerca de aquí.

Pero no podemos hacer nada mira-Nee ya se perdió en la noche -dijo triste la albina de cabello corto.

No, todavía la puedo alcanzar-digo la oji azul de pelo largo -Elfman cuida de lissana volveré mas tarde.

Claro es de hombre cuidar a su hermana –dijo Elfman-lissana cuídate-le dijo la joven –lo hare mira-Nee y espero que la encuentres, no quiero que sea víctima de un incubus dijo –lissana un poco triste.

Lo hare- y la albina se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a la peli azul que se fue corriendo

**_cambio de escena_**

En otra parte del bosque juvia iba corriendo y sin darse cuenta tropieza y cae inconsciente al piso, luego crujió el piso y era alguien que quebraba unas ramas.

Parece que hoy si podre tener un festín –dijo un joven sonriendo.

Se agacho y cargo a la chica en brazos y se la llevo…..

* * *

><p>Aquí está el capítulo 2 de cazadores de daimon espero que les guste.<p>

Aquí las fichas de lissana Elfman mirajeanne y juvia

Nombre: lissana Strauss

Edad: 17

Especie: magoi

Armas: arco y flecha

Poder: transformación (take over xD)

* * *

><p>Nombre: Elfman Strauss<p>

Edad: 18

Especie: lykoi

Armas: sus puchos

Poder: take over bestias y fuerza sobrenatural

* * *

><p>Nombre: mirajeanne Strauss<p>

Edad:19

Especie: súcubos

Armas: su belleza e inteligencia

Poder: roba alma, Satán soul, manipuladora de sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Nombre: juvia loxar<p>

Edad: 17

Especie: upir

Armas: un espejo (anula poderes)

Poder: siente tu especie, barreras, agua, entre otros.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario<strong>

**Pistolas de ypeir:** pistolas de bala ultravioleta

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 : súcubos e incubus roba almas<p>

¿Por qué Lucy se siente atraída hacia Natsu? ¿Quién será el joven que se llevo a juvia?

¿Lucy podrá encontrar a juvia? ¿Mirajeanne lograra poder ayudar a juvia?

Por favor comenten quiero saber si les gusta para seguir escribiendo C:

Review?


	4. capitulo 3: sucubos e incubus roba almas

Aquí está el capítulo 3 de cazadores de daimon espero que les guste.

Pov( pensamientos del personaje)

…. Cambios de escena

() mis opiniones

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Hay algunos magoi que no están en organizaciones.

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente<em>

_En otra parte del bosque juvia iba corriendo y sin dase cuenta tropieza y cae inconsciente al piso, luego crujió una rama del piso, era alguien que se acercaba._

_Parece que hoy si podre tener un festín- dijo un joven sonriendo._

_Se agacho y cargo a la chica en brazos y se marcho._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Súcubos e incubus roba almas<p>

Mira iba corriendo por el bosque tratando de encontrar a la chica antes de que fuera tarde, entonces siente un peculiar olor en el aire, ella se siente atraída por el olor peculiar a menta que venía de un lado del bosque.

¿Qué es este olor? -se pregunto mira parando y mirando en la dirección de donde provenía el olor tan atrayente para ella.

Mira concéntrate tienes que encontrar a la chica antes que le pase algo malo…. – se decía mentalmente – pero el olor es tan atrayente.

Espero que estés bien-pensaba mira- pero el olor es muy atrayente y necesito saber de dónde viene-entonces mira se fue decidida en dirección de donde venia ese olor.

…

En otra parte del bosque iba un joven de cabello negro-azulado que traía su torso descubierto y tenía una cadena colgando en forma de espada alrededor del cuello, el joven llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color y en los brazos levaba a una joven inconsciente de cabello celeste.

Hoy es mi día de suerte-dijo el muchacho pelinegro.

Disfrutare comiendo lentamente su alma hasta que muera-pensó el chico, acercándose a una cabaña.

El chico abrió la puerta, recostó a la chica en una cama que había y el se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado.

El chico se quedo mirando a la joven y pensó- es bonita y tiene una hermosa piel-el chico se empezó a acercar a la joven y puso su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de ella y dijo- hoy será tu ultimo día de vida.

El joven empezó a acercar su cara lentamente a la cara de la chica quedando a unos 2 escasos centímetros sus labios sobre los de ella.

….

Un joven de unos 23 años de edad iba caminando por el bosque, se podía notar que estaba vestido, con unos pantalones cafés, unas botas del mismo color, una musculosa negra y un abrigo negro sobre sus hombros, era rubio, el joven tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre la ceja derecha hasta abajo del ojo derecho, sus ojos eran de un verde agua-azulado, volvía de una misión con éxito.

Estuvo demasiado fácil esa misión- se decía el joven rubio-para la próxima le diré al viejo que un cazador como yo le dé una misión con más dificultad- el joven seguía caminando de regreso a su organización, de pronto sintió una presencia y pregunto-¿Quién anda ahí?-de entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque se asomo una bella joven de pelo blanco largo y unos intensos ojos azules, el joven la quedo viendo y le pregunto-¿Quién eres?

_**Mira pov**_

Iba corriendo en dirección al olor a menta tan atrayente, cuando ya estuve ahí vi a un joven rubio que iba caminando-¿de él viene el olor?- me pregunte, entonces el joven parece haber sentido mi presencia y pregunto – ¿quien anda ahí?-entonces me empecé a acercar de entre los arbustos y árboles, hasta quedar a unos metros del joven-¿Quién eres?-me pregunto dominante.

Soy mirajeanne Strauss- le dije decidida, el me miro y hiso una mueca como de sonrisa y dijo- tu eres la súcubos que hace trabajos pero no está en ninguna organización más conocida como "la demonio", y si no me equivoco siempre andas con tus dos hermanos –me sorprendí el sabia sobre mí, el hiso una media sonrisa arrogante porque sabia que habia acertado, y entonces le dije – parece que has oído hablar mucho de mí – le sonreí.

Entonces el volvió a poner una media sonrisa y dijo- solo rumores, nada en especial- tengo curiosidad de saber quién es el y si realmente ese olor tan atrayente viene de el entonces le pregunte- ¿y tu quien eres?-entonces me miro y me dijo – laxus dreyar, no tengo necesidad de decirte mas- me dijo serio, entonces me di cuenta –laxus dreyar –pensé.

Tu eres el cazador de daimon laxus dreyar –le dije- tu eres nieto del líder de la organización fairy tail makarov dreyar- el solo me miro como diciendo acertaste niña, me empecé a acercar lentamente a él para saber si de él provenía ese exquisito olor- ¿qué intentas hacer?- me pregunto serio mientras yo ya estaba a escasos centímetros de el- solo quiero comprobar algo- le dije, entonces me acerque a olerlo y lo sentí ese exquisito olor que provenía de el- el es mi pareja- pensé-entonces él es mi pareja.

…_**..**_

_**Pov normal**_

El joven pelinegro-azulado estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica peli-celeste, entonces el joven de apoco junto sus labios con el de la chica**( waaa la beso xD)**, mientras sus labios estaban juntos el joven succionaba parte del alma de juvia que estaba inconsciente.

El chico se separo de la joven y se paro al lado de la cama y dijo – realmente es deliciosa tu alma y solo he probado un poco-entonces juvia que estaba durmiendo en la cama se empezó a mover, entonces se empezó a despertar, juvia abrió los ojos lentamente mientras el joven miraba incrédulo la escena.

_**Juvia pov**_

Juvia se siente como si la hubieran puesto al sol, juvia se siente un poco débil. Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente por el cansancio, entonces vi la mirada de un hermoso joven peli-negro-azulado, sus ojos negros con gris eran atrayentes, juvia se ha enamorado a primera vista –pensé.

Disculpe, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué juvia se encuentra aquí? – dije, ya sentía como empezaba a volver mi fuerza a mí.

_**Pov normal**_

Disculpe, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué se encuentra juvia aquí?- el joven vio a la chica y se quedo mirando los hermosos ojos color cielo que la chica tenia, por alguna extraña razón el joven al ver los ojos de la chica no le dieron más ganas de terminar con la vida de ella.

Bueno yo iba caminando por el bosque en busca de comida- decía el joven, mientras juvia se sentaba en la cama-bueno en verdad iba por el bosque tratando de encontrar alguna alma que robar y te encontré inconsciente de casualidad -pensó el joven.

Y te encontré inconsciente entonces te traje aquí para que no te pasara nada-dijo el joven mintiendo en la última parte- no le puedo decir que la traje como mi presa y que robe un poco de su alma, además de después arrepentirme y no querer hacerle nada eso la asustaría y se iría- pensó el joven.

Juvia está muy agradecida con usted-le dijo la chica sonriéndole- disculpe ¿cuál es el nombre del salvador de juvia?- le pregunto la chica.

El joven la miro y pensó –salvador- entonces le dijo- me llamo gray, gray fullbuster – le dijo a la joven- por lo que veo te llamas ¿juvia no?-le pregunto gray a juvia.

Si, gray-sama juvia, se llama juvia loxar –le respondió la joven sonriente a gray- gray-sama-pensó el joven.

Gracias gray-sama por salvar a juvia de no ser devorada por un incubo o súcubo- le dijo la chica, gray un poco confundido dijo -de nada- y pensó- si supieras que yo soy un incubo y acabe de devorarte una parte de tu alma juvia.

¿Pero porque te encontrabas inconsciente?-pregunto gray a juvia con curiosidad- es que juvia se encontró con una súcubo muy hermosa de larga cabellera blanca y ojos azules, y juvia se arranco de ella porque le asusto que le robara el alma a juvia- dijo la joven.

Gray la quedo mirando y pensó- súcubo y larga cabellera blanca y ojos azules, no hablara de "la demonio"- entonces gray miro a juvia y le dijo- creo que se dé quien hablas he oído hablar de ella, pero déjame decirte, que ha ella no le gusta robarle almas a la gente a menos que sea necesario ella es buena, se conoce por cazar a los maleantes junto con sus hermanos, pero ella no pertenece a ninguna organización.

Juvia se quedo mirándolo y entonces dijo un poco apenada- juvia les deberá una disculpa a la joven y sus hermanos cuando los vuelva a ver.

¿Pero como supiste que era una súcubo si no sabes quién era?- entonces jubia se asusto y le dijo- jubia supo, porque jubia tiene un poder de saber de qué especie es una persona- entonces el joven se sorprendió no era una fara y le pregunto- ¿de qué especies eres?

Jubia... Jubia es una upir – le dijo un poco triste pensando ella que quizás el joven se asustaría de ella- es un daimon igual que yo – pensó gray.

Y de que especie es gray-sama ¿jubia no puede usar su poder es usted porque está cansada?-le dijo la joven al chico.

Le puedo decir la verdad, o le puedo mentir, aunque igual después se va a enterar de la verdad, optare por el camino más sencillo- pensó gray.

Te voy a decir pero no te asustes- le dijo gray a jubia, jubia asistió- yo soy un incubo, pero tranquila no te pienso hacer nada- le dijo gray a juvia, jubia solo pudo asentir y comprender.

Jubia, le cree gray-sama, jubia no cree que gray-sama le haga daño- le dijo sonriente la chica** (hay jubia si supieras xD).**

Entonces gray pensó – será mejor no decirle por ahora que le robe un poco de su alma- entonces gray le pegunto a jubia- pero ¿qué haces en el bosque de noche?- entonces jubia recordó y le dijo a gray- jubia estaba en el bosque porque jubia estaba buscando a su amiga Lucy, porque se separaron después de llegar al bosque-gray asintió comprendiendo la situación.

Juvia le puede pedir un favor a gray-sama-le pregunto juvia, gray solo asistió- podría acompañar a jubia, mañana para poder buscar a su amiga Lucy- gray la quedo mirando y se quedo unos segundos pensando y asintió-juvia esta tan feliz, gracias gray-sama – dijo jubia abalanzándose contra el haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso y quedando en una posición extraña jubia arriba de gray y sus labios a pocos centímetros de rosarse, gray inmediatamente separa a jubia del él y se para y la ayuda a pararse.

Porque gray-sama abra separado a juvia de él, será que juvia pesaba mucho **(no juvia tu no estas gorda)**- penso la peli azul ya parada al frente del.- unos centímetros más cerca y hubiera querido robarle el alma a juvia, si lo vuelvo a hacer unas veces más ella va a morir- entonces gray miro a juvia y le dijo- será mejor que duermas para que mañana, busquemos a tu amiga.

Juvia asintió y le dijo- ¿donde dormirá gray-sama? – gray la miro y le dijo- no te preocupes, tu dormiras en la cama y yo dormiré en el suelo para mí no hay problema- gray la miro decidido y jubia solo asintió.

Jubia se acostó en la cama y sé quedo viendo a gray que se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama y ella se quedo dormida.

…..

Mira iba corriendo por el bosque, ya no estaba con el joven rubio,**(quizas que paso con ellos jijiji)** de pronto ve una cabaña y se acerca y ve por la ventana, y ve a la joven que buscaba durmiendo y a su lado ve a un joven durmiendo también en una silla.

Veo que está bien- dijo mira viendo hacia adentro de la cabaña, mira entonces se fue alejando de la cabaña para volver con sus hermanos.

….

Elfman y lissana ya estaban en una cueva esperando a que su hermana llegara con la joven.

Elf-nichan, mira-nee abra podido encontrar a la joven – le decía lissana quien estaba poniendo unas mantas alrededor de una fogata para que pudieran dormir.

Lo más seguro lissana, sabes que mira-nee es genial como un hombre- decía el hermano mayor de la chica- lose Elf-nichan, pero mira-nee no es hombre es una mujer- le rectificaba lissana, lissana empezó a ver hacia afuera de la cueva y veía como su hermana se acercaba y le dijo a su hermano- Elf-nichan mira ahí viene mira-nee – le decía contenta la joven a su hermano.

Si, lissana ahí viene- entonces mira que ya estaba cerca de ellos los fue a abrazar- mira-nee, que paso explícanos- le decía lissana a mira después de terminar de abrazarse los tres hermanos- mira-nee que paso con la chica.

Mira entonces les dijo- fui a buscar a la chica, cuando la encontré ya estaba con alguien, creo que está en buenas manos así que no hay que preocuparnos – les dijo mira sonriendo a sus hermanos-Ahora hay que dormir porque mañana por la mañana nos vamos.

Está bien mira-nee- dijeron Elfman y lissana, entonces y se fueron a acostar – Elf-nichan no crees que mira-nee está feliz después de volver- le dijo lissana a su hermano ya estando más alejada de mira para acostarse – si lissana, se le ve feliz.**( haber mira porque tan feliz).**

Mira se acerco afuera a ver el cielo y susurro – laxus.

…..

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Lucy se estaba despertando y sintió una extraña sensación, al abrir sus ojos vio que Natsu la tenia agarrada de la cintura y que estaba su cara muy cerca de ella, y happy estaba durmiendo entremedio de ellos dos- parecemos una familia –pensó Lucy- pero es que piensas Lucy –se dijo acudiendo su cabeza.

Entonces happy se despertó y le dijo a Lucy- te gusstra – volviendo la lengua, Lucy se puso roja y solo negó con la cabeza y happy le dijo feliz- parecemos una familia, Natsu es el papa, Lucy la mama y yo el hijo – termino de decir happy contento, Lucy solo le sonrió maternalmente a happy y le empezó a acariciar el pelo, después se separo de Natsu y happy, separo y le dijo a happy que despertara a Natsu.

Lucy tengo sueño -decía Natsu ya despierto frotándose los ojos- Natsu parecemos una familia- le dijo happy al nombrado- enserio happy, pues ya somos una familia- le dijo sonriendo Natsu ya despierto a happy, pero natsu no comprendió lo que le trato de decir happy.

Lucy en cambio se sonrojo y solo volvió la mirada, después ordenaron todo y se pusieron en marcha a buscar a juvia.

Vamos Lucy tenemos que encontrar a tu amiga- dijo Natsu mostrándole una de esas hermosas sonrisas de él.**(me encantan sus sonrisas *.*)**

Si –dijo Lucy sonriendo, y se fue junto al lado de happy y Natsu, y se fueron a buscar a su amiga en el bosque.

…..

Gray despertaba de su "cómoda" cama que era la silla que estaba al lado, se volvió y se giro y vio a juvia dormir plácidamente, se fijo en los labios de ella y le entro una sensación rara- será que quiero volver a comer un poco de su alma o quiero volver a probar sus labios…..pero en qué piensas gray- se dijo el joven agitando su cabeza-solo es que quieres volver a probar parte de su alma.**( ami no me engañas te gusto "besarla")**

Juvia se empezó a despertar, abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza para ver a grey el estaba ahí observándola, juvia se sonrojo y le pregunto a gray- ¿gray-sama durmió bien?- él, la quedo mirando y le dijo – no fue una cama de lujo, pero no estuvo tan mal.

Vamos juvia tenemos que ir a buscar a tu amiga ¿no?- le dijo el joven a juvia- claro gray-sama-le dijo la chica, ya levantándose, entonces los dos salieron de la cabaña y se fueron a buscar a la amiga de juvia.

…

Mira ya se había despertad y empezó a despertar a sus dos hermanos, después de que estuvieran levantados le dijo- lissana, Elfman es hora de irnos- lissana y Elfman agarraron sus cosas y se fueron al lado de mira.

¿Para donde vamos?- pregunto lissana – debe ser algo importante si te levantas temprano y sonriente – mira solo los miro y les sonrió.

¿Entonces adonde iremos mira-nee?- ahora le pregunto Elfman.

Nosotros nos vamos a…- mire le dijo sonriente a sus hermanos – a fairy tail.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 3 de cazadores de daimon, si tienes dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, no duden y déjenlas en unos Reviews, y si quieren saber lo que paso entre laxus y mira también dejen.<p>

Aqui les dejo las fichas técnicas de gray y laxus.

* * *

><p>Nombre: laxus dreyar<p>

Edad: 23

Especie: magoi

Armas: dos pistolas, y un cuchillo

Poder: del rayo (quizás tenga otro escondido xD)

* * *

><p>Nombre: gray fullbuster<p>

Edad: 18

Especie: incubus

Armas: ….. Más adelante se sabrá

Poder: roba almas, hielo, lee mentes

* * *

><p>¿Lucy se estará enamorando de Natsu? ¿Qué será lo que siente EL TSUDERE de gray? ¿Serán capases de encontrarse juvia y Lucy? ¿Qué es eso que dijo mira de él es mi pareja? ¿Que habrá pasado entre laxus y mira? ¿Cuál es la razón de mira de ir a la organización fairy tail?<p>

Para las personas que leen mi otro fic producción de príncipes ,les digo que lo actualizare ente mañana y pasado mañana, es que no lo había podido actualizar debido a que mi mama se le dieron las ganas de darme unas vacaciones lejos de internet, entonces por eso no pude actualizar .

Y si les interesan mis historias tengo tres más en mente que pronto subiré c:

* * *

><p>Se despide<p>

Hiro-No-Scarlet

Reviews?


End file.
